Lion King: A New Way
by weatherwatcher
Summary: I was always fascinated with lions. You can blame my dad for that, ever since I was four, he would take me out on his filming excursions out in Africa. That was until something happened I didn't expect. *Follow Kesh as he see life in "A New Way." Please read and review. Don't read if some chapters are out of your comfort zone. First person P.O.V. story. Rated T to be safe.*
1. Chapter 1

**Lion King: A New Way**

**Where One Journey Ends and Another Begins**

My name is Kesh. I am five years old and travel with my father to Africa a lot. After my mom died when I was too young to remember, my dad started taking me on his filming excursions about a year ago, whatever 'filming excursions' are, to see the wild life in real life and not on TV, like everybody else does. That's where I had gained a fascination with one type of animal. Lions, they were so mysterious and so amazing. At times when they hunt they are vicious killers, as is everything that hunts, but at other times they are gentle, as the girl lions, or lioness I think is what dad calls them, care for the little lion cubs as if they were too fragile to be roughhoused with, of course that didn't seem to stop the cubs from doing it to each other.

It seemed they were in ways like humans, but very different in other ways. Dad told me that if a new boy lion came to take over what he called a pride, they would make sure the cubs of the other boy lion would not stay around, and most likely, I thought that meant he made them run from their home. Anyways getting to what's happening now, we are riding in a jeep as my dad is trying to follow a certain lion pride that had caught his interest. It seems to him this pride is different from others, for reasons I do not know. All I see is a lot of little cubs playing around and then dad always covers my eyes at a certain point when the cubs head back to their mothers, for he says it's for only grownups to see. After a while he removes his hands and I see them playing again, so I have no idea what it is he keeps covering my eyes for.

After a while we were heading back to camp with the rest of the guys he brought with, as the pride we were watching seems to head off itself, always towards a mountain that I see, and I don't know why. As we were about halfway to camp I hear some booming off in the distance and I think it's just thunder. That is until *Wham!* Something hit our jeep and we were all sent flying as the jeep exploded in front of us. Once I hit solid ground, I rolled and then for a split second I felt a pain on the side of my head. All of the sudden things were starting to get blurry, but I could see that dad and the other guys were laying there and not moving at all. As I black out, I hear a voice say in my head, _"Your journey does not end here little one. This is only the beginning for you. You have a new path that will await you, and_ _you see life in a new way. Be brave once you wake, and follow your path."_

I did not know what was going on, but when I wake up, it was morning and I was feeling groggy. Just then I start to notice something. Everything I look at seems to be a bit bigger to me and in more detail than I had seen before. I am confused at this and then I see dad lying next to the wrecked jeep, still not moving. "Daddy," I say and I try to walk over to him.

As soon as I tried to stand on two feet, I found it to seem impossible to stay that way. And my legs felt weird, as if they were bent funny, not broken, for I felt my toes, but my upper legs felt shorter and my feet felt longer and like the heal part wasn't meant to touch the ground when I walked like the rear legs of most furry four legged animals. That's when realization hit me and tempted me to look at my body, and what I saw, shocked me. I had paws where my hands and feet used to be and I felt and saw a tail on my back end, and brownish gold fur all over my body, even my face that had become a muzzle. I was a lion cub, just a bit older then the youngest one, but younger than the one the fully grown boy lion seemed to have favorites for. All I could think was, "What in world is going on here, what happened to me?"

I soon hear a voice in my head again and it says, _"Little one, I this is the last time I am able to talk to you, you must run. I'm sorry but your father is no longer with you there, but he will watching over you down there." _

"What I don't understand, what's happening?" I say.

"_Kesh, you must leave where you are, the poachers will be there soon,"_ the voice says.

"_Let me talk to him,"_ the voice of my dad says.

"Dad?" I say in shock.

"_Yes Kesh, it's me, but listen to me, soon I will not be your father of that realm anymore, you will have a new family, the ancestors of the past offered you a second chance at a new life. I cannot tell you much more, but I will tell you this, know I will always be there in your heart and I will never truly be gone from you, part of me lives on in you, son, now you must run, while you have the chance,"_ Dad says.

I began to cry a bit, know I would not see him again. "_Kesh, please, run,"_ dad says.

"But," was all I could say before I hear dad say, _"Now, they are coming son, I love you, now go."_

I obey my dad's last request and run away from where the jeep had crashed. It was a bit hard since it all felt weird, but I had to do as dad told me. I headed in the direction the pride dad had filmed was going, towards the mountain that sat alone on the savanna. It was my best bet, and when I had no energy left I slowed down to a walk as I headed for the rock. So many questions were going through my head at this point. Why had the ancestors let me live? Why was I turned into a lion? Where was this new family I would meet? Was it in that pride we saw? It seemed highly unlikely but I had to try at least. And what was this new journey, this…new path they talked about? Was I going the right way?

So many questions remained unanswered, but I had to keep going. I knew poachers were bad and undoubtedly wanted me, so I kept walking towards the mountain and hoped to seek refuge there. It seemed it was my only hope.

**End of chapter one. Read and review please. For everyone who reads my other stories do not worry, they will be updated in due time. I had to get this Story out there, since it's been on my mind for a while. I do not own Lion King characters, only my OC, I give credit to Disney for The Lion King and the creators of the Lion King characters that were not in the movie. I'll update as soon as I can, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lion King: A New Way**

**A Display of Courage and a New Pride Member**

I woke up after a long night. At first, it started out fine, but then it started to rain, and was drenched for who knows how long. I was able to find a small cave like dwelling to sleep in and felt I had only made it half to three quarters of the way to where I was going. I caught a bit of a cold last night from the rain, that is if lions can catch colds and decided it was time to keep going. I soon took off towards the mountain I was heading to and hoped I may get there before nightfall this time. I had no idea if that pride I saw was close by, but I wasn't about to change direction, for my gut told me that it was the best choice. I could only hope the pride leader wasn't too mean and would let me stay with them, and I thought it would be better if I didn't tell them I was human once, because more then likely they would think I was acting silly. I hoped to get there soon, because my tummy was starting to growl and hurt. I knew now that if I ate anything, it had to be meat, but I didn't know how to hunt, so I needed to find this pride fast.

As I kept walking the mountain didn't seem to get closer at first, but the closer I came, slowly it became larger to me. I knew that I had a chance of finding the pride now, but I wondered if I could communicate with them, and I thought 'only one way to find out.' Now it seemed to get really close, then I smelt something. It was a horrible stench and I thought the only thing that came close was hyenas. At that realization, I was petrified, if hyenas were close, I have very little chance of fighting them. Then I caught another scent, this was a scent I didn't know, but it felt... friendly and, calming for some reason. It was then I heard someone screaming, and I rushed to the sound of the noise. As I found where it was coming from, I saw three lion cubs of the pride my dad had been filming, and they were surrounded by a group of hyenas. It looked like they were about to attack and I don't know why, but I ran towards them, not wanting the cubs to get hurt. As one of the hyenas was about to claw them I jumped in front of the lion cub to try and fend them off. Bad idea... next thing I knew I was clawed and thrown into the cub and the two of us went flying after bumping into the other two cubs as well, taking them with us. I could feel an immense pain surging through my body, especially where they had clawed me.

I screamed in pain as I felt the sting of the wound I was given. The hyenas were soon coming towards us, and laughing. I could not understand what was being said and felt dizzy. My vision was starting get blurry, but I soon heard a roar and saw a few lionesses and a lion jump in font of the four of us. The hyenas were soon scared off, and as the lion and lionesses turned toward us and approached us, I fell asleep, not knowing what would happen.

_Normal P.O.V._

"Are you cubs alright?" Sarabi asks.

"We are, but he isn't mom," Simba says.

"Where did he come from? I've never seen him before," Mufasa states.

"I don't know dad, but he saved me from being clawed by that girl hyena," Simba says.

"Yes, that is what surprises me. All the same he deserves our thanks," Mufasa replies.

"The poor little one must have lost his way, *gasp* what if he has no family or pride dear?" Sarabi asks as she looks at Mufasa worried.

"Then we accept him into the pride *whispers in her ear "and possibly family"*, right now let's get him to Pride Rock. He'll be safer there. Zazu!" Mufasa commands.

"Yes sire, how may I help?" Zazu asks.

"Fetch Rafiki and have him come to Pride Rock with some of his healing potions. We're taking this cub back to Pride Rock, he is badly hurt," Mufasa tells Zazu.

"Yes sire, I will make haste at once," Zazu says before flying off.

"Let's go, you and the rest of the cubs need to stay close to the cave until we sort things out with the hyenas," Mufasa says.

Simba, Nala and Mheetu all agree and soon take off with Mufasa and the other lionesses. Sarabi picked up wounded Kesh, hoping he would wake up soon and explain why he was here. Off in the distance, Scar was furious that another plan to rid his nephew had failed, and who was this new cub who came out of nowhere. Scar thought the cub got what he deserved for foiling his plans and now had to think up another scheme. He soon headed towards the Elephant Graveyard to discuss further plans. Meanwhile Kesh was out cold as Sarabi carried him, but Sarabi wasn't surprised. For a cub only a week older then Mheetu at most, it would have been amazing if he didn't pass out from the blow Shenzi had given him. Soon the group made it to Pride Rock, Mufasa let the pride know of the new pride member before heading to the elephant graveyard to speak with the hyena matriarch, Shenzi. Sarabi laid the little cub between her paws and began to clean his wound to help fight off infection but knew Rafiki would be the real miracle worker. The cub flinched at the touch of her tongue. "Mom, he moved, is he waking up?" Simba asks.

"No son, it's just a reflex, he's going to be asleep for a while," Sarabi says.

"I still don't get why he saved me, does he know me?" Simba asked.

"I'm sure he doesn't honey, but all the same, that was very brave of him. He possibly was trusting his instincts and wanted to take the blow before anyone else to give you all a chance to escape," Sarabi says.

"I don't know why mom, but I feel I should thank him, but then I feel that's not enough mom," Simba states.

"I know dear, and when he wakes up you can thank him. Are you feeling okay with him joining the pride?" Sarabi asked.

"Well yeah, he deserves it. It would be unfair to send him away, after saving me, Nala and Mheetu," Simba answers.

"Just like your father, always caring for others before yourself, I think you'll make a fine king one day dear, just not today," Sarabi said as she ruffled her son's fur.

"Ha ha, mom stop it," Simba pleads.

"Alright, now why don't you go and play with the rest of your friends honey," Sarabi says.

"I actually want to stay here till he wakes up," Simba says.

"Are you sure? He may be asleep for a long while," Sarabi states.

"I'm sure," Simba replies.

"Okay son," Sarabi replies.

After Rafiki put medicine on the cub's wound and Nala, Sarafina and Mheetu came to join them, the mystery cub finally begins to awaken when the sun just sets over the horizon.

_Kesh's P.O.V._

I finally woke up and felt my head lying on something soft and furry. I was surprised and would have jumped to my feet and ran, had it not been for how weakened I felt. I soon open my eyes and see nothing but fur in front of me. "Easy does it little one," says a voice.

I look up and gasp seeing a lioness looking at me and started breathing faster and heavier. "Calm down dear I'm not going to hurt you, nor is the pride," the lioness says.

I start to slow down my breathing as I ask, "W-where am I?"

"You're safe at Pride Rock, but you mustn't move too much, your skull's taken a good knock," the lioness replies.

I Listen to her and don't move, for she made me feel calm and safe for a reason I did not know. I then ask, "Pride Rock, what's that?"

She seemed surprised, but says, "It's the mountain that we call home and we dwell in it's cave right now."

I look up a bit more and see that she was correct for stone walls and a ceiling surrounded us. "Who are you miss, uh," was all I could ask before she cut me off.

"Oh, I am Sarabi, Queen of the Pridelands," Sarabi tells me.

"Oh, forgive me your highness, I did not know," I say in embarrassment.

"There's no need to apologize little one, I never told you," Sarabi says, giggling a bit.

"Um, why did you bring me here your majesty?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Well first, you are far too young to be out on your own, let alone defend yourself, so you need someone to look after you. Second, being a mother, I couldn't leave you to the buzzards or those mangy hyenas. And third, you saved my son's life, and it would have been unfair to leave you out there after saving him, which my mate and I are grateful for," Sarabi replies.

"As am I for you saving my cubs," another lioness says.

I was surprised to see the three cubs I saw earlier and another lioness staring at me. "Um, h-hi," was all I was all I could say feeling nervous about being the center of attention.

"Hi, um thanks for saving my friends and I out there, I'm Simba," Simba says, introducing himself.

"I'm Nala," Nala adds.

"I'm Mheetu, thanks again for what you did out there," Mheetu finish's.

"My name is Sarafina little one and as my son said thank you," Sarafina says.

"Uh, your, w-welcome," I say in a nervous tone.

"There's no reason to be scared dear, you're safe with us," Sarabi says.

"B-but, I'm not from this pride, and don't pride leaders send boy cubs that are not theirs away?" I ask, fearing the answer was yes.

"Why no little one, whoever told you that was not a wise lion. We do not send cubs away that need a home or a pride to look after them, and you are in need of both it seems. What is your name little one?" Sarabi asks.

"K-Kesh," I say.

"Well Kesh allow us to be the frist to welcome you into the pride, but I must ask, where is your old pride?" Sarabi ponders.

I decide it is best I not tell them that I was once human and twist the truth a bit as I say, "I have no pride, my mom and dad died a little while ago and we were on our own. I was hoping to find a pride to take me in, and it looks like I found one, i-if that is okay your highness."

Sarabi chuckles and says, "Of course it is little one, but I am sorry about your parents. Do you mind if I ask how they died?"

All I could say to her was, "Poachers."

"*gasp* Oh my goodness, I'm glad you found your way to us then. They are probably looking for you as well, but don't worry Kesh, we will help protect you," Sarafina says.

"Right you are Sarafina," says a deep male voice.

I look to see the large boy lion my dad had taken an interest in filming. "I am King Mufasa young one, and as my mate said, I am thankful you saved my son and his friends," Mufasa says.

"You're welcome, m-my name is Kesh your majesty," I say.

"Well Kesh, we hope you may enjoy life in the Pridelands, because our pride will be looking after you from now on. We will not let a cub like you wander on your own," Mufasa says.

"Thank you that's very kind your majesty," I say before sneezing again.

"Bless you little one. Look's like you got some sniffles from that storm last night," Sarabi says.

I sniff and I see some lionesses pull in a dead water buffalo. I was feeling hungry and my belly growling gave me away. Sarabi lays me upright and then turns on her side with her belly facing towards me and I see pink nipples protruding out from her fur. I lay there confused on what she wanted me to do. She looks at me and says, "Go ahead little one, have some of my milk, it will help with your sniffles."

It then hit me, this is what dad had always hidden my eyes from, she was going to feed me her milk and all I had to do was nurse like all little cubs did, but I looked back at the buffalo as Mufasa brought a piece towards us. "Your too young for that yet little one, even my son is too young and he's older, come, have some milk," Sarabi says as I see Simba put one of her nipples in his mouth.

At first I hesitate until I feel Mufasa nudge me from behind and gestures me to do as she said. I soon put one of her nipples in my mouth and begin to nurse and feel warm, but sweet milk enter my mouth. I continue to nurse to fill my belly up as the rest of the pride eats, feed their own cubs, sleeps or watches as Simba and I nurse together. I didn't mind anyone watching, for I was focused on my meal and I soon began to feel tired. As my belly starts to feel full, I burp and pass out on my side that wasn't wounded next to Sarabi. I feel her grab my midsection gently in her mouth as she lays me between her paws again and Simba goes to play with his friends for a bit. The last thing I hear before I let dreamland take me is, "Sleep well little one, sleep well." I soon felt a soft nuzzle and lick before I was completely in dreamland.

**End of chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it, I am sorry I didn't post in a while. So the pride accepted him in, what will happen next? You must read to find out. I'll update as soon as I can. Please read and review. You all rock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lion King: A New Way**

**An Accident at Rafiki's Tree.**

It had been about five days since I had settled into the pride. Slowly but surely I started to heal. I was not to the point of full recovery so I had to be carried by my scruff on my neck, and the first day, it felt odd to picked up in such a way, but I was now used to it just like the nursing Sarabi and the other lionesses had me and the cubs doing. I had been introduced to Simba's twin brother Kali, who was a white albino cub and they both treated me as if I was a member of the pride all along, sometimes it seemed they treated me like a brother. After feeling a bit more comfortable, I did let Sarabi and Sarafina, I think was the other lioness's name, know of what truly happened to me before the attack and they took to it far better than I would have expected and even told me the Great Kings and other ancestors of the past helped to make it happen and that I was meant to come to them in ways none of us really knew, believing they had a plan for me. What that plan was I did not know. I still felt like I didn't truly belong in the pride, and Sarabi told me I would feel more at home eventually, which I doubted.

I got to know many other cubs and soon found out lions actually aged as fast as humans do, which was something I didn't know before becoming a lion so the other cubs were about five, maybe six years old, but me and Mheetu were about four years old. Malka, Tojo and Chumvi, who were were all boy cubs a bit older then me and were not Mufasa's sons, like Mheetu, which surprised me. Then there were the girl cubs, Tama, Kula, and Rhea, who, like Nala were not Mufasa's cubs either. I guess my dad was wrong about how they lived a bit, but there was something I noticed. Since the day I arrived, sometimes the other cubs would mistaken me for Simba, even though I was a bit smaller then him, the only thing that set us apart was our eye color. His were reddish brown, while mine were navy blue. Sarabi said it looked like I had Uru's eyes, whoever she was. There was one lion I was wary of, and that was Scar, Mufasa's brother. He seemed to keep to himself a lot, but every time I saw him close by, I always had an uneasy feeling about him and didn't like him much or trust him, especially when he stared at me. Sarabi told me that I wasn't in the wrong to distrust Scar, for she felt the same way, as did the other cubs, aside from Simba, who thought Scar was only a bit weird, but not one to distrust. I was also introduced to Sarabi's sister Nannda, who was a very nice lioness like Sarabi and Sarafina, and I was greeted by many other lionesses, who for some reason looked at me as if they thought I was cute, which made me blush.

Another thing I noticed, was that I was starting to lose memories of my human existence, and even that crazy yet wise old baboon they call Rafiki could not explain that. Anyways getting to the present, today I woke up to another cool crisp morning, sleeping near Sarabi as usual. For the short time I've been here, she seemed eager to keep me in her sights as if I was a third son to her, which made me wonder how Mufasa, Simba and Kali felt about it. I usually stayed close since I had to let my leg heal. It was kind of dull when all the other cubs went and rough housed with each other, and I wanted to be included, but an attempt to walk on the second day of my stay here proved I would have to wait a while to walk. I looked outside and saw the sun come over the horizon. Soon Sarabi woke up beside me and says, "Good morning little Kesh, you're up early today."

"I just couldn't sleep," I say.

"I understand, you're still having trouble with the feeling of being part of our pride right now," Sarabi says as if reading my mind.

"Well yeah, I mean it's just I feel like I'm like a burden here, like I just invaded your pride without asking and did nothing to earn it," I tell her.

Sarabi sit's up and pulls me towards her and says as she gently rubs my back, "I understand little one, but you have done more then enough to earn a place in our pride. Saving my son without even knowing who he was is a true act of courage. Trying to do it to impress girls is down right low and unacceptable, which I know is not what you did it for. Why don't we go outside, I'll show you the top of Pride Rock."

I thought why not and agreed. She woke up her sons to come with us, since Mufasa was already out on patrol, and soon we made it to the top and I looked over the edge then scooted back as much as I could with out hurting myself towards Sarabi. "Fear of heights dear?" Sarabi asks.

I shake my head and say, "Fear of falling."

Sarabi understood why and once I said that Simba and Kali even back from the edge a bit. After a while we made it back down and the lionesses and other cubs were all awake. Sarabi, Nannda and Sarafina agreed to watch us all today and soon Sarabi decided to take us to Rafiki's tree since I needed a little more medicine put on my leg, which I hated because it always hurt and made me cry. As Sarabi picked me up by the scruff, Nannda had to help take control of Simba who kept trying to run off on his own, so he too was being held by the scruff and struggling, making all the other cubs stay close, knowing they would be caught if Simba couldn't get away, since he and Kali were considered the most clever of all the boys. Of course I considered Nala to be more clever of all cubs, but I didn't tell any of them. Soon we made it to the tree and all of the cubs were brought up one at a time, since they were not strong enough to climb in or out of the tree on their own. Simba was telling me of all the plans he had for us to do once I got better, but I wondered in the back of my head if his mom already knew. As Sarabi brings up the last cub, Tama into the safety of the tree everybody starts to play, except for me. "Alright, everyone is here. Now lets go see Rafiki so he can have another look at that leg of yours Kesh," Sarabi says.

"Okay," I say as Sarabi picks me up and carries me further into the tree.

Soon we came upon Rafiki's home area of the tree and see the crazy little monkey again as he says, "Ah, your majesty, I see you brought little Kesh along with you today."

"We brought all the cubs here today Rafiki, with the hyenas acting the way they have, we're not letting the cubs leave our site," Nannda says.

"Rafiki understands completely, now let's let old Rafiki take a look at that leg little Kesh," Rafiki says.

I hold my leg out so he could examine it which was a painful process to move it. Rafiki looks at it carefully and as always says it's healing like it should, but that I was to resist from using it for any type of movement, which I had no disagreement with. He put's more medicine on the open part of the wound, which stung and Sarabi gently rubs my back and licks the top of my head, which for some reason always seemed to calm me. Soon the ordeal was over and Rafiki asked to talk to the three lionesses alone, so Simba, Kali and all the other cubs decide to play tag, and I watch as they run around and tackle each other. I look around the tree and Rafiki seemed to have a lot of gourds made from wood and fruit, like he was some kind of scientist or something. I wondered what kind of concoctions he came up with and if any were dangerous. I didn't even know one was sitting above me. As Rafiki continued to talk to the grown ups, I was too late to respond when Mheetu tripped over himself and came rolling right into me knocking me up against the wall. "Ahhh!" I screamed, feeling the pain in my leg once again.

"Oh, Kesh I'm so sorry," Mheetu says.

"It's okay Mheetu, just hurts a bit," I say.

We then see Nala and the boys coming towards us to see if we were okay as the grown ups start coming back in. I then hear something moving above us and look up to see a gourd about to loose it's balance. Mheetu and I say as it falls towards us, "Uh oh."

Before we could even move and just as the Simba, Kali, the other boys, and Nala came upon us, the gourd hit my head and white powder flew everywhere, making all of us cough as Mheetu and I got full blast of it. Once the dust settled, the grown ups and the rest of the girls come towards us. "Oh, Rafiki has told you cubs time and again about being reckless here young cubs, now you are paying so for it," Rafiki says.

"Rafiki, that's a little uncalled for, they're cubs who want to have fun, and Kesh wasn't being wreckless, he just got caught up in the game," Sarafina says, defending me more then anyone.

"Yes, but now they have breathed in one of my powders I have been working on," Rafiki says.

"And what was it?" Sarabi asks with worry in her eyes that it might be harmful.

"Well all de boys and Nala will be turning into baby cubs soon, and there's something about Kesh and Mheetu I should tell you about," Rafiki says, pulling them away for another second.

Well, becoming a baby again wasn't something I had in mind, but then again nor was becoming a lion cub in the first place. It seems I didn't have much of a choice now, but what was it about me and Mheetu they had to talk about? After a while they came back in and I started to feel the process start as did all the boys and Nala. Rafiki had me drink something as well as Mheetu, but not the other boys, which seemed odd. I soon see Sarabi come towards me and Sarafina go towards Mheetu. The last thing I feel before passing out is being somewhere warm. After that, I was asleep, dreaming about playing with Simba and his friends again.

_Normal point of view._

Sarabi soon felt the weight of her newest son to be enter her belly. He was now going to be a true member of the pride and a blood brother to Simba and Kali. Her sons crawl over to their mother and she nuzzles both of them, thinking about how cute they look. She then felt Kesh kick as he rests in her tummy. "Oh, he's a strong kicker," Sarabi says.

"May I feel Sarabi?" Sarafina asks as she carries her daughter over.

"Of course," Sarabi says.

Kesh gives another kick and Sarafina felt it. "Awww, I'll bet he looks as cute as his brothers when he is born again," She says.

"Speaking of which, Rafiki. How long does Kesh and Mheetu have to stay in our tummies?" Sarabi asks.

"Till de next full moon yer majesty," Rafiki answers.

"That's gonna be a while, looks like we're gonna need to eat a lot of extra meat for them," Sarafina states.

"Yep. Well time to get the little ones back," Sarabi says.

Soon Nannda helps the girls down from the tree along with Kali. Sarabi and Sarafina made their way down with Simba and Nala in tow, and once down Kali and Simba rode on their mom's back. Once they were back at the safety of the den, Sarabi explained to the pride what happened and said to go ask Rafiki if any were skeptical about it. No one was, including Mufasa, and soon they settled down for and afternoon nap after the girls played baby games with the boys. All the boys and Nala had lost their memories of being older, including Kesh and Mheetu as they remained in their mom's tummies. Sarabi and Mufasa were pleased that they were getting a third son. Scar was not so pleased. He had another cub to deal with that had become his nephew. He would have used some of Rafiki's concoctions, had it not been for all the whacks he had received in attempting to do so. Also, Sarabi was not a lioness that you don't want to get on her's or her sister's bad side. Same went for Sarafina, but Mheetu wasn't an issue for he was not an heir to the throne of Pride Rock. Now the male cubs would be watched more then ever in their infant states. Plus he didn't want to mess with pregnant lionesses.

**End of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have been away for so long that I needed to pick up on this again. I am sorry, but my job had me so busy and worn out, I could not find time to write the chapter and finish. I would like to thank TRON0602 for giving me permission to use his OC's Kali and Nannda for my story as well as helping me with this idea for the chapter, and I thought I would throw in some other OC's from other stories I've made. If you are wondering if I'm making a chapter based on Sarabi's pregnancy, rest easy, that won't happen. I will have a surprise come next chapter though. Pleased stay tuned and as always I will update as soon as I can and please give me positive reviews and constructive criticism for my story. Thank you, everyone who reads my stories rocks.  
**


End file.
